Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of disclosure generally relate to electronic circuits and, more particularly, to coefficient generation for digital filters.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device can include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones). A proximity sensor can include a large number of parallel channels for processing signals resulting from touch sensing operations. Thus, the complexity and cost for each channel is critical.